prog_rock_and_relatedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lamb Lies Down On Broadway (Genesis album)
"The Lamb Lies Down On Broadway" is the sixth album by British band Genesis. It's the last to feature Peter Gabriel. Story The story follows Rael, a half Puerto Rican youth living in New York City who finds himself in bizarre situations, meeting many odd characters. Overview The album opens, detailing New York and giving us our first glance at Rael ("The Lamb Lies Down On Broadway.") As he roams the streets, a cloud forms above Times Square and devours the city ("Fly On A Windshield.") Waking up, Rael is trapped in a cocoon in a system of caves, yet feels safe ("Cuckoo Cocoon.") Suddenly, stalactites and stalagmites trap Rael in a cage, where he sees his brother, John, outside the cage. Rael cries out for help but John leaves ("In The Cage".) Escaping the cage, Rael comes across a hallway promoting "The Grand Parade Of Lifeless Packaging" ("The Grand Parade Of Lifeless Packaging.") We get a flashback to Rael in New York City, when he was part of a gang. We also get to hear about his first romantic adventures ("Back In NYC/Hairless Heart/Counting Out Time.") Returning from the memories, Rael finds himself in a carpeted hallway surrounded by people crawling towards a spiral staircase that goes through the ceiling ("The Carpet Crawlers.") Rael makes it upstairs and finds a chamber containing 32 doors, with only one of them that is the exit. After trying to escape, Rael gives up ("The Chamber Of 32 Doors.") As Rael tries to find a way out, he sees a pale, blind woman who helps Rael leave. To escape, Rael must face his fears. ("Lilywhite Lilith" and "The Waiting Room.") After encountering his fears, Rael finds himself in a cave and meets Death, otherwise known as the "Supernatural Anaesthetist" ("Anyway" and "Here Comes The Supernatural Anaesthetist.") Walking down more halls, Rael finds a chamber with rose colored waters. In the water are three lamia who seduce Rael and die ("The Lamia.") Through the door he came from, he finds a group of mutated people called "The Slippermen", who were also seduced by the lamia. Rael finds John among them. The only way to not become a Slippermen is to have a sexual organ removed. Rael and John find Doktor Dyper. He cuts off their parts and puts it in a yellow tube. Suddenly, a raven steals the tube and flies away. Rael runs after it ("The Colony Of Slippermen.") Running after the tube, Rael sees a portal leading back to the streets of New York. As he looks in, he hears screaming in the gorge beside him. Looking down, Rael sees John drowning in the river and decides not to enter the portal, but to save John. ("The Light Dies Down On Broadway.") Rael rides the scree and saves John, pulling him onto land ("Riding The Scree" and "In The Rapids.") Rael looks at John, only to see that Rael's face is on John ("it.") Track Listing All tracks written, performed, and arranged by Tony Banks, Phil Collins, Peter Gabriel, Steve Hackett and Mike Rutherford. Side 1 # The Lamb Lies Down On Broadway # Fly On A Windshield # Broadway Melody Of 1974 # Cuckoo Cocoon # In The Cage # The Grand Parade Of Lifeless Packaging Side 2 # Back In NYC # Hairless Heart # Counting Out Time # The Carpet Crawlers # The Chamber Of 32 Doors Side 3 # Lilywhite Lilith # The Waiting Room # Anyway # Here Comes The Supernatural Anaesthetist # The Lamia # Silent Sorrow In Empty Boats Side 4 # The Colony Of Slippermen ## The Arrival ## A Visit To The Doktor ## The Raven # Ravine # The Light Dies Down On Broadway # Riding The Scree # In The Rapids # it. Personnel Genesis * Peter Gabriel – lead vocals, flute, varied instruments, "experiments with foreign sounds" * Steve Hackett – acoustic and electric guitars * Mike Rutherford – bass guitar, 12-string guitar * Tony Banks – Hammond T-102 organ, RMI 368x Electra Piano and Harpsichord, Mellotron M-400, ARP Pro Soloist synthesizer, Elka Rhapsody string synthesizer, piano * Phil Collins – drums, percussion, vibraphone, backing vocals, second lead vocal on "The Colony of Slippermen" Additional Musicians * Brian Eno – Enossification (vocal treatments) on "In the Cage" and "The Grand Parade of Lifeless Packaging" Production * John Burns – production * Genesis – production * David Hutchins – engineer * Hipgnosis – sleeve design, photography * Graham Bell – choral contribution * "Omar" – Rael on the album's artwork * Richard Manning – retouching * George Hardie – graphics (George Hardie N.T.A.) Category:Albums Category:Genesis albums